wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Tangle 6.3
Tangle 6.3 is the third chapter of Tangle. Assembling furniture and talking, introducing Aisha, caseworker visit, Taylor's decision: spill all info to Protectorate in a week. Plot Having already started the meet-up by getting distracted by Brian's physique, Taylor finds the one-to-one social situation difficult to handle, failing to come up with any conversation topics. She is surprised by how "mellow" Brian's apartment is and feels somewhat discouraged by this, seeing it as an emphasis of how different they are as people. The two get to work assembling a set of shelves, and after getting drinks begin on a kitchen table. Already feeling self-conscious due to the crop top Lisa had convinced her to wear, Taylor freezes up when Brian places his hand over hers to adjust the position of a table leg. She becomes very aware of the lack of conversation, and after she avoids speaking in response to his requests he notices her nervousness, and asks if she is ok. She fumbles through an excuse of worrying about body odor, which he responds to by sniffing her and telling her she smells fine, causing her to blush deeply just as the door is opened. A young girl, who Taylor quickly identifies as Brian's sister by facial similarities, enters. Noticing Aisha's beauty, Taylor feels agonized at her 'trashy' choice of dress sense, feeling that she is spoiling her natural gift. Brian is surprised by her arrival, and at the arrival of a woman who turns out to be her caseworker, Mrs Henderson. Brian had been expecting the inspection of his apartment later in the day, but Aisha had claimed Brian wanted it to be aranged earlier, since she wants to watch a movie with her friends later in the day. Due to inconvienience that rescheduling would cause, Brian agrees to let things go ahead now so long as the half-built furnature is overlooked. Taylor is offered the chance to leave but refuses, and realises why when Brian smiles. As soon as Brian and Mrs Henderson go out onto the balcony to discuss the local area and schools, Aisha confronts Taylor about her place on Brian's "team", revealing that Brian told her he has powers and she figured out his supervillain involvement by matching up times he was busy with incidents the Undersiders were involved in. While Brian and Mrs Henderson move around the apartment and despite her attempts to deny this, Aisha persists and claims by process of elimination that Taylor must be the bug girl. Taylor tries to dissuade her from talking about this more by pointing out that it's not a good idea to risk annoying supervillains and if she's wrong she looks insane, but ends up working on the table once again in an attempt to zone out Aisha's constant questioning. When finished inspecting, Mrs Henderson sends Aisha out to the balcony and discusses the apartment with Brian; She thinks it is promising, but Brian has made it distinctly his and she is concerned that somebody who runs away from home as much as Aisha does might not feel at home without being able customise part of it. When Aisha's mother is mentioned, Brian is evidently displeased at the possibility of Aisha having to live with her rather than being taken into his care, something noted on by Mrs Henderson. With Brian promising to make changes to accompany for Aisha more, the appointment ends and the two visitors leave. Taylor quickly mentions Aisha's comments on the Undersiders and Brian expresses strong concern that she would bring it up to someone without consulting him first. Taylor reads a text from Lisa she had recieved shortly before, requesting the rapid return to base of Taylor and Brian. With Brian helping her to her feet, Taylor notices her hope at little actions of his being shows of affection, and mentally makes the decision that she will have to turn the team over to the authorities within a week, not trusting herself with any longer of a duration than that. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters